vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
D (Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?)
Summary The god of the end. Self-proclaimed Evil God. Overall she is the Secondary Perpetrator. Being especially strong even for a god, she is a pillar amongst the gods of the highest rank. D is the one who reincarnated Kumoko and the other reincarnations into the other world upon their death in their classroom. For fun D lives as a human on earth, using the name Wakaba Hiiro. She created the System with the motive that it seemed interesting. Incidentally, she is the perfect example of Potimas’s ideal of perpetual youth and longevity. Thus, no matter how hard you try it is impossible to overthrow her. She is a god who will see with her own eyes the end of the universe, thus the god of the end. D is the manager of the Netherworld and the god that rules over the earth. D rules over the attributes of Darkness and Death. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: D, Wakaba Hiiro, the god of the end, the death god, the evil god, the absolute paradox Origin: Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Gender: Female Age: At least several thousand years old Classification: Highest Rank God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy (including reading minds), Resurrection (of others), Memory Manipulation, Ability Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Power Nullification, limited Time Manipulation, likely Time Stop, Mind Control, Some degree of Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, High Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Power Nullification; Given that D created the System she is able to use spells granting the following characteristics / having the following effects: Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats, Abilities), Fear Inducement, Healing, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Blessed, Fate Manipulation, Energy Stockpiling, Energy Absorption, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Thread Manipulation, Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Stealth Mastery, Blood Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Precognition, Flight, Petrification, Can Decompose Matter, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Weapon Creation, High Resistance to Poisons, Acid, Paralysis, Petrification, the breakdown and collapse of matter, Fear, Pain Manipulation, Fainting, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Physical attacks, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, great Weight, Guilt, and Sleep Attack Potency: Planet level (Implied to be able to easily destroy planets, capable of filling up a planets MA energy on her own preventing its destruction, created the system which did various minor changes to the laws of nature on a planetary scale) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Vastly superior to Kumoko, Güliedistodiez, and Ariel) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (vastly superior to Kumoko) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (vastly superior to Kumoko) Durability: Up to Planet level, but likely less (Can increase her durability by creating invisible barriers over her skin, additionally to the fact that gods can generally increase their durability through magic. However, as Potimas explained, there is a certain point after which gods don't do that anymore because the energy necessary to defend against attacks becomes higher than the energy necessary to regenerate from the damage) Stamina: Only limited by her mental stamina and energy reserves, superior to Kumoko Range: Interstellar (Casually manifests smartphones on Kumokos Planet while on Earth) Standard Equipment: Possesses various powerful gadgets, like a bat that can be used once destroy anything in one hit, a clock that can manipulate the time ratio between a pocket dimension and the universe and a set of cards that makes the loser of a card game played with it obey one command of the winner. Intelligence: Genius (The system is a spell so complicated that Sariel couldn't construct the spell formula. Kumoko stated that analyzing D's transfer magic might take her years and that she would need 10 minutes to construct the spell formula for it, while D does it instantly), likely also far superior to humans in other regards given her age and position (for example she can guess Kumokos thoughts just from her expression) Standard Tactics: According to D’s carefully made Basic Course of God the basic approach to god fights is the use of soul destruction techniques and spatial magic. Hence isolating the opponent in a pocket space and destroying the opponents soul should be D's standard approaches to combat. When appearing to others in person D also seems to usually surround herself in darkness that even gods can't easily look through. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Manipulation:' When meeting other gods D usually surrounds herself in darkness. More than a simple lack of light this darkness even blocks other gods seeing skills that would usually allow them to see right through darkness or even objects. Kuro added that even the sensation of his own body was weak as if he was experiencing a delusion that he was being completely swallowed by the darkness. *'Pain Inducement:' D has playfully demonstrated the ability to make Kumoko experience a strong pain, without her being able to tell which part of her body even hurts. *'Law Manipulation:' The System changed the natural laws of the planet. A prime example of that is that she made it impossible to chemically produce any kind of poison, except for the magical poison used within the system. *'Life Manipulation:' The System initially spawned various species of Monsters on the planet, even though later on they reproduced by natural means. *'Soul Manipulation:' Aside from the Soul Manipulation spells granted by the System, the creation of the System itself was a giant act of Soul Manipulation. The spell modified the soul of every living being on the planet, granting them the ability to have stats, skills and to earn exp (a change so big that removing it in an improper manner would kill the person). Furthermore it trapped them into a modified circle of reincarnation, so that they will always reincarnate on the same planet. *'God Zone:' A realm created by a god, that is sort of like being inside the god. The god can even change the laws of physics inside its zone. Being inside a gods zone is advantageous for the god and disadvantages for everyone else. The Zone will dull the movements of opponents and nobody except the owner can make proper use of their power in it, albeit internal magic such as healing and setting up barriers over the skin is possible to an extent. System Magic & Skills: D is the creator and administrator of the system. As such she is able to grant beings the following abilities. Additionally, as the creator of the magecraft that is actively responsible for creating all of the effects of the system, she herself should be able to use all of them/grant them to herself. *'Corruption Magic / Heresy Magic:' Magic that directly affects the soul. **'Disquiet:' Manipulates the target’s soul to directly induce discomfort. **'Phantom Pain:' Manipulates the target’s soul to induce illusory feelings of pain. Can't be alleviated through pain resistance. **'Phantom Insanity:' Implants madness directly into the soul of the target. **'Hypnotism:' Fifth-level spell that temporarily forces the target to obey the users orders. **'Phantasm:' A sixth-level spell that shows that target an illusion. **'Soul Break:' A tenth level spell that instantly destroys the opponent's soul. *'Poison Magic: '''Magic that produces and manipulates poison. **'Poison Touch:' The level 1 spell of Poison Magic. Inflicts poison damage on target touched. **'Poison Bullet:' The level 2 spell of Poison Magic. Fires a projectile at the target, dealing poison-type damage. **'Poison Mist:' The level 6 spell of Poison Magic. It causes a mist of poison to spread out. *'Shadow Magic:' A low-rank type of Darkness magic that manipulates shadows. **'Deep Shadow:' The level 1 spell of Shadow Magic. Darkens the target shadow. **'Widen Shadow:' The level 2 spell of Shadow Magic. Manipulates the size of a shadow. **'Surface Shadows:' The level 3 spell of Shadow Magic. Creates a shadow, even where there is light. **'Shape Shadow:' The level 4 spell of Shadow Magic. It allows the user to change the shape of the shadows. **'Harden Shadow:' The level 5 spell of Shadow Magic. Enables the user to give shadows physical form. **'Manipulate Shadow:' The level 6 spell of Shadow Magic. It enables the user to freely manipulate/move shadows in 3D space. **'Shadow Meld:' The level 7 spell of Shadow Magic. Lets the user sink things into a shadow. The mana expenditure increases based on how large the object is, though it’s impossible to sink an object into a shadow smaller than itself. Things submerged in shadow, seem to go to someplace one could call the Shadow Dimension. This dimension has no air, nor can one really move around, so it’s an incredibly dangerous space that will basically just kill you if you enter it. However, it’s impossible to actually close the entrance once something's inside. *'Darkness Magic:' Evolved Version of Shadow Magic. **'Darkness World:' A spell which produces a great amount of darkness to gush out enveloping the surroundings. Its range is almost 200 meters in diameter and once the darkness vanishes nothing remains, neither people nor things. **'Darkness Bullet:' A magic that fires a pitch-black ball according to the name. It's a dark attribute attack and seems to have the shock attribute added, when it hits, it will burst open and inflict damage to the opponent. **'Darkness Spear:' The spear version of the Darkness Bullet, and pierce attribute damage is added to it. **'Darkness Blade:' Creates a blade of darkness. *'Abyss Magic:' The most powerful of dark magic, able to manipulate the darkness of the Abyss itself. Killing with those spells produces no exp. That is because gaining exp means absorbing a part of the soul and those skills destroy even that. **'Gates of Hell:' The level 1 spell of Abyss Magic. A spell that first causes pitch black darkness the envelope the surroundings. Afterward, the darkness is pulled back towards its origin, annihilating everything it swallowed up, leaving nothing behind. This magic leaves a hundred-meter radius, five-meter tall hole in the earth, centered on the user. At the point where all the darkness rushes together and collapses, there’s an extremely deep hole. **'The Hell of Nonbelievers:' The level 2 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those innocents who did not believe. **'The Hell of the Lustful:' The level 3 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those who were stained with lust. **'The Hell of the Gluttonous:' The level 4 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those who were consumed by their appetites. **'The Hell of the Avaricious:' The level 5 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those who chased their greed above all else. **'The Hell of the Wrathful:' The level 6 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those who were controlled by their anger. **'The Hell of the Heretics:' The level 7 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those who spread their heresy. **'The Hell of the Violent:' The level 8 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those who gave themselves to violence. **'The Hell of the Fraudulent:' The level 9 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those who whispered lies. **'The Hell of the Traitors / Rebellion Hell:' The level 10 spell of Abyss Magic. The hell for those who betrayed those who trusted them. A spell that causes inverted black crosses to fall from the sky. They don't affect anything but the target, but if the target is hit that part disappears completely. The magic ignores things such as resistances or immortality completely and the flesh and souls are thrown into the ＭＡ area and destroyed there. *'Space Magic / Spatial Magic:' A magic that manipulates space. It contains spell that can do things like cut through space. **'Coordinates Specification:' The level 1 spell of Space Magic. Selects a square bit of space, like a selection tool. **'Coordinates Fixation:' The level 2 spell of Space Magic. Fixates the selection from Coordinates Specification. One can shoot magic at the fixed selection with 100% accuracy. **'Long-distance Transfer:' The level 9 spell of Space Magic. A spell that allows the user to instantly teleport to every place it once was before. **'Space Storage:' Item Box like magic that allows storing things in a pocket space. Consumes magic, while something is stored, proportional to the size or weight of the object. *'Dimensions Magic:' Evolved version of Spatial Magic. **'Range Transfer:' Can transport the user and the things it touches together to a distant place. *'Treatment Magic: Healing spells. **'''Micro Treatment: The level 2 spell of Treatment Magic. A healing spell that can heal a scratch or other small injury. **'Abnormal Condition Recovery:' Presumably removes abnormal status conditions. Strong enough to remove a poison that is lethal for a human. **'HP Recovery:' Presumably restores HP. Strong enough to make a dying human survive and heal wounds. *'Earth Magic:' Magic that manipulates Earth. **'Earth Spear:' Changes the ground at the target point into a spear. **'Earth Wall:' Produces a wall of earth from the ground. *'Tempest Magic:' The highest form of wind magic. **'Dragon Wind:'Creates a strong tornado. *'Ice Magic:' Magic that created ice. **'Shining Mist:' Produces a beautiful mist that shines white, but is actually capable of freezing and shattering everything it touches into flakes. *'ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ:' A skill that D can grant others. Its effects are to link the one granted the ability into the System. Doing so will make them subject to stats, meaning the get HP and MP values and have their strength bound to the stats of the System. While for normal humans being in the System would be a buff, vastly stronger beings can be limited by this, as the System has maximum stats that someone within it can not surpass. *'Aegis of the Heavens:' Blessing by the protection of Heaven. Any outcome the user desires is made easier to obtain. *'Overeating:' A skill that makes it possible to eat beyond one’s normal capacity. The stamina that would have been gained from the extra food is stockpiled for future use; however, this causes the user to become fat. *'Engorgement:' Allows the user to eat far more than their usual limit. When doing so, the user recovers HP, MP, and SP. Furthermore, any surplus is stored in a stockpile. This stockpile is stored as pure energy, so the user does not get fat. The maximum size of the stockpile is dependent on the skill level. *'Stat Increase Skills:' The System has a set of skills that each just increases a certain statistic by some amount. *'Accelerated Development Skills:' The System has a set of skills that each just increases the speed at which certain stats and the level of abilities rise. *'Automatic HP Recovery:' Gradually restores lost HP. It allows for the recovery of basically all physical injuries as long as the user isn't dead. *'Poison Fang:' Grants the Poison attribute to the user’s bite attack. *'All-Purpose Silk / Universal Thread:' Produces customizable silk threads. Attributes: Adhesion, elasticity, resilience, texture, strength, size, imbued attribute (slash, bash, impact), imbued resistance. Can, for example, be used to create flame resistant threads, threads strong enough that a human can't severe them and adhesive enough that they can't come loose or near-invisible thread sharp enough to kill a human just by them running into it. *'Thread Manipulation:' Allows the user to freely manipulate thread. *'Severing Thread:' Applies the slashing attribute to threads, making it so that they can be used as blades. *'Throw:' When throwing something, increases the strength and accuracy of the throw. *'Concentration:' Increases the ability to concentrate. *'Aiming:' Increases the user’s accuracy rate, in every circumstance. *'Appraisal:' Displays information about various things. If the target has the same Appraisal level or a good intuition it can tell if the skill is used on it. *'Detection:' A composite skill that encompasses every perception skill in the system. Skills included: Mana Perception, Spell Pattern Perception, Material Perception, Presence Detection, Danger Sense, Motion Detection, Thermal Perception, Reaction Detection, and Spatial Perception. *'Stealth:' Conceals the user’s presence. *'Silence:' Dampens the sounds the user produces. *'Odorless:' Reduces the user's smell. *'Ninja:' Gives the user Ninja like abilities, including the ability to replace oneself with illusion duplicates that disappear when attacked. The user can at any time switch places with the duplicated he creates. *'Night Vision:' Provides a sense of sight even when no light sources exist. *'Visible Spectrum Expansion:' Widens the band of frequencies that the user is capable of perceiving. *'Resistance Skills:' For any attribute in the System there is a corresponding resistance skill. Resistance skills work by creating an invisible barrier above the user's skin, which reduces, or, in case of nullity skills, completely block the effect of the specific attribute. *'Poison Attack:' Applies poison-type damage to an attack of the user's choice. *'Acid Attack:' Applies acid-type damage to an attack of the user's choice. *'Mana Perception:' Allows for the perception of mana. *'Mana Manipulation:' Allows for the manipulation of mana. *'Ruler skills:' Ruler Skills are unique skills that can only be acquired by a single person in the world at a time. The skills are special in that they allow a certain amount of interference with the skill system, for example enabling the ruler to make the Appraisal skill not work against them. The explanations Appraisal gives of the skills usually go: "The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivaling that of the gods. what the specific skill does Furthermore, it allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ system. **'Pride:' Drastically increases the rate of experience gain and skill proficiency gain, and greatly increases the rate of stat growth. **'Sloth:' Greatly increases the reduction amount of the numerical value in the surrounding system excluding yourself.(In other words, the decrease of HP, MP, and SP for existences other than the user becomes greater.) **'Gluttony': It becomes possible to devour everything, and it can be stocked as pure energy. The skill converts the target of the user into energy and absorbs that energy. Normal spells and even things like magical barriers, that negate magic and skills, can be converted into energy by this skill. **'Greed:' Allows the user to steal skills from defeated opponents. Only one skill can be stolen per opponent and it doesn't always activate. **'Lust:' Allows the user to brainwash others. **'Wrath:' Multiplies the user's stats times 5 and causes the user to go berserk. **'Envy:' Allows the user to seal others' skills. **'Humility:' By consuming one’s soul, a power that can even compare with the gods can be temporarily gained. The cost of one's own soul being damaged this skill boosts the power of the user above the limits of the System. **'Charity:' Gives the effect equal to the Super-speed HP Recovery LV1 to everything that's recognized to be the ally around yourself. **'Patience:' While the user has MP remaining, no source of damage can reduce them to less than 1 HP. **'Temperance:' Allows the user to keep their memories when reincarnating. **'Kindness:' Allows the user to resurrect a dead person, as long as it is dead for less than 5 minutes and the body isn't completely destroyed. **'Wisdom:' Allows the user to gain knowledge of everything within their area of perception, up through the information provided by Inspection level one. Adds Auto-mapping and the ability to add markers to targets to be displayed on the map, the ability to appraise information got from Detection, the ability to see the entire skill list, lifts all restrictions on skills one can purchase and adds details to the stats, like separate Attack and Defense stat for each body part, the height of resistance to each element separately or breakdown of speed into endurance, reflexive and instantaneous speed. *'Prediction:' Increases analytical ability when making predictions. *'Enhanced Vision:' Enhances the sense of sight. *'Multitasking:' Allows the user to think about multiple things at once. *'Multiple Wills:' An evolved form of Multitasking. Grants the user additional consciousnesses per level, that are capable of thinking completely separately at the same time. Only one of those can control the body, but the others can analyze the situation, focus on the many pieces of information provided by Detection and other skills or take care of the mental processes required to perform magic. The wills can be synchronized in order to exchange information non-verbally. The different wills can also work together to cast spells that would usually require multiple people. *'Computation:' Increases the computational power of the user’s brain. *'Memory:' Strengthens the user’s memory. *'Accelerated Thought / Thought Acceleration:' Accelerates the speed of the user’s thoughts, making it seem for the user as if things go in slow motion. The Pope can use this skill to have a nearly chapter long internal monologue in 3 seconds. *'3-D Maneuvering:' Allows for the execution of movements in three-dimensional space, such as running along walls or landing on ceilings. *'Future Vision:' Strengthens the user’s predictive abilities. Furthermore, allows the user to see the possible outcomes of the immediate future. *'Probability Compensation:' Increases the success rate of skills that are governed by probability. This does not only have an effect on the probability to use the skill but also helps with aiming the skill and can help with evading skills either. So it apparently increases the user's luck. *'Flame Breath:' Exhales a wide torrent of roaring flame. *'Hell:' Allows for the manifestation of Hell. *'Poison Synthesis:' Consumes MP to customize and purify poisons. The kinds of poison that may be synthesized are dependent on skill level. **'Damage adjustment:' Modifies the strength of the poison-type damage. **'Duration adjustment:' Modifies the duration over which the poison’s effect is applied. **'Imbue Paralysis Attribute:' Applies the Paralysis attribute to the created poison. *'Conviction:' Weighs the accumulated sins of a target as recognized by the system, then deals unblockable damage equivalent to the price of those crimes. *'Telescopic Sight / Telephoto:' Allows the user to visually magnify distant images. It can be separately activated in each eye allowing to focus it on different places at once or to keep a normal Field of View while using it. Multiple Wills skills can be used to be able to watch the overlapping views separately. *'Clairvoyance:' Enhanced version of Telescopic sights. Additionally, it adds the ability to see through things. *'Panoptic Vision:' Makes it so that the user can combine the effects of Clairvoyance with those of vision-related skills like Evil Eyes or Appraisal. *'Thousand Miles Eye:' An evolved version of Clairvoyance. The distance that can be seen with it is so large that Kumoko can see the Labyrinth from a distant town. So it being actually thousands of miles isn't that unlikely. *'Curse:' Weakens all of the recipient’s ability scores while damaging their HP, MP, and SP. *'Evil Eye Skills:' Skills that grant an evil eye. One can have one of those skills per eye. Usage doesn't restrict sight. Can't be used together with Telescopic Sight or be boosted by attribute attack skills, like Greater Poison Attack. **'Evil Eye of Grudge / Jinx Evil Eye:' Continually weakens all of the recipient’s stats while damaging their HP, MP, and SP. Adds the decreased HP, Mana and SP to the users. **'Evil Eye of Stasis:' An evolved version of Evil Eye of Paralysis. It makes the target become completely stationary, even if it could still slightly move when paralyzed. **'Evil Eye of Magnetism:' An evolved version of Evil Eye of Heaviness. Instead of just being able to produce a force that pulls the target down, this skill can create a force that pulls the target in any direction. It can produce a repelling force, which when applied around the user can serve as a form of a shield. **'Evil Eye of Destruction:' Applies Decay-attributed damage to things within the user’s field of view. Decay attribute is the one, which encompasses the breakdown and collapse of matter, such as that associated with death. **'Evil Eye of Paralysis:' Applies Paralysis-attributed damage to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Petrification:' Applies Petrification-attributed damage to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Disquiet:' Applies the Corruption Magic spell "Disquiet” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Phantom Pain:' Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Phantom Pain” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Madness:' Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Madness” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Charm:' Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Charm” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Hypnotism:' Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Hypnotism” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Dread:' Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Dread” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Lightning:' Applies lightning-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Wind:' Applies wind-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Earth:' Applies earth-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Heaviness:' Applies weight-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Darkness:' Applies darkness-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Soul Break:' Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Soul Break” to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Stupefaction:' Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Stupefaction” to a target in your field of view. **'Sealing Evil Eye:' Deals Seal-attribute damage to anything in the user's field of vision. This inflicts the "seal" status condition, which prevents the usage of skills. **'Antimagic Evil Eye:' Deals Antimagic-attribute damage to annything in the user's field of vision. This prevents the target from invoking magic, similar to the dragon scale skill, making it difficult to cast magic in the first place. **'Warped Evil Eye:' Deals Space-attribute damage to anything in the user's field of vision. It allows the user to warp space in any place they can see. If there's anything in the warped space it gets twisted around as well, destroying it in the process. One can even target the insides of things with it, hollowing them out. *'Decaying Attack / Corrosion Attack:' Inflicts Decay on the target, instantly decomposing it completely. *'Magic God Act:' Consumes mana to temporarily raise all physical stats and raises the magic stats. *'War God Spirit:' Consumes SP to temporarily raise all physical stats. *'Draconic Power': Temporarily borrows the power of a dragon. Increases the stats, while using. At the same time slowly drains MP and SP. *'Dragon’s Might / Dragon Power:' Temporarily gain the power of a Dragon. Raises the Status of the user and enables them to release breath attacks. The user can either release a single shot or a wide range of breath. The breath becomes the attribute most suitable to the user. *'Dragon Scale / Reversed Scale:' Unravels the formula of spells targeted at the user. *'Dragon Barrier:' A physical barrier that negates the effects of skills and magic. *'Coercion / Intimidation:' Applies the Corruption/Heresy Magic effect "Dread” to targets in the immediate area, striking fear into them. *'Heresy Attack:' Applies “Soul Break” to targets struck by attacks, damaging their souls. *'Spatial Maneuvering:' Allows the user to move freely in any kind of empty space. The skill allows the user to jump again in the air or even stand there. It works by manifesting something like an invisible platform below the user. In essence, this skill allows the user to fly. As long a platform is created this way, the skill consumes SP at a high rate, which means that it is most efficient to just manifest a platform briefly to jump off instead of standing on one. *'Swim:' Improves the user's ability to swim and dive. *'Flame Cloak:' Upon activation wraps the user’s body in a raging cloak of flame. Additionally, it increases the user's movement ability. *'Medicine Synthesis:' Synthesizes medicine to treat injuries. *'Immortality:' Makes it impossible to die in the system. However, should the soul of the user collapse, it can still die. *'Concealment:' Camouflages the target. Adds an effect that makes it so that the concealed object is hard to perceive with the 5 senses. It can even be used to conceal skills. *'Spawning:' A skill that allows reproducing one's kin as eggs, without copulating. *'Kin Domination:' A skill that enables to user to manipulate their children. *'Immortal Body:' All of the attribute resistances except the fire, light, and corrosion rise. In addition, you can survive with HP 1 only once a day no matter what kind of attack is received. *'Great Demon King:' Prevents the escape of opponents. This includes making it so that the opponent can not escape using teleportation. *'Illusion Weapon Creation:' Enables the user to create enchanted swords from nothing. *'Titles: '''Enhancement codes that may be obtained by fulfilling special requirements. Upon acquisition, it may grant up to two skills. Some titles may include special effects or provide statistical bonuses. D should be able to bypass the acquisition requirement, given that she demonstrated adding new titles with new acquisition requirements as she pleases. **'Filth Eater:' Acquisition criteria – Consume a significant amount of poisoned or otherwise fouled material within a set amount of time. Effect – Strengthen’s the holder’s stomach. Description – A title awarded to those who eat nothing but poison. **'Assassin:' Acquisition criteria – Achieve a set rate of success in executing surprise attacks. Effect – Provides a damage bonus to the first strike of a surprise attack. Description – A title awarded to those who repeatedly assassinate their targets. **'Monster Slayer:' Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of monsters. Effect – Increases the damage dealt with monster opponents. Description – A title awarded to those who have defeated many monsters. **'Poison User:' Acquisition criteria – Use a certain amount of poison. Effect – Strengthens the holder’s Poison attribute. Description – A title awarded to those who use poison. **'Silk User:' Acquisition criteria – Perform a certain number of attacks using threads. Effect: Strengthen’s offensive power of the holder’s threads. Description – A title awarded to those who wield thread as a weapon. **'Merciless:' Acquisition criteria – Perform truly merciless actions. Effect – Prevents the holder from feeling guilt. Description – A title awarded to those who have shown no mercy. **'Lord of Pride:' Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Pride. Effect – Increases the holder’s mana, magic, and resistance statistics. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards mental skills. Grants the holder a Ruler’s Privileges. Description – A title awarded to those who rule over Pride. **'Lord of Patience:' Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Patience. Effect – Increases the user’s defense and resistance statistics. Unlocks the Evil Eye skills. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards resistance skills. Grants the holder a Lord’s Privileges. Description – A title awarded to those who rule over Patience. **'Lord of Wisdom:' Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Wisdom. Effect – Increases MP, Magic Power, and Resistance. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards magic skills. Grants the holder a Lord’s Privileges. Description – A title awarded to those who rule over Wisdom. **'Dragonslayer:' Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of dragon-type creatures. Effect – Marginally increases damage against dragons and dragonkind. Description – A title bestowed to those who have slain a great many dragons. **'Bringer of Terror:' Acquisition criteria – Cause others to accumulate a certain amount of proficiency in Fear Resistance. Effect – Applies the effect of the Corruption Magic spell "Dread” to those who look at the holder. Description – A title bestowed to those who embody fear itself. **'Rescuer:' Acquisition criteria - Acquire a certain number of purgation. Effect - The effect of treatment rises. Description - The title presented to those who bring help. **'Medicine Technique User:' Acquisition criteria - Use a certain amount of medicine. Effect - Enhance the effect of medicine. Description - The title presented to those who use the medicine. **'Saint:' Acquisition criteria - Acquire a certain number of purgation. Effect - The effect of treatment rises greatly. Description - The title presented to those who bring much help. **'Savior:' Acquisition criteria：Acquire a certain number of purgation. Effect - The elementary attainments of light attribute rise greatly. Description - The title presented to those who bring help widely. **'Guardian:' Acquisition criteria - Protect many people. Effect - Each ability of defense and resistance rise. Description - The title presented to those who are a guardian. **'Ruler of Charity:' Acquisition criteria - Acquisition of 「Charity」. Effect - Every ability of MP, magic and resistance rise. A＋correction whenever Ruler-type skill proficiency gained. The Ruler class privilege is acquired. Description - The title presented to those who rule charity. **'Vampire:' Acquisition criteria - Acquisition of the 「Vampire」 skill. Effect - The Vampire is added to the race. Description - The title presented to those who became a Vampire. **'True Ancestor:' Acquisition criteria - Inborn Vampire. Effect - Nullifies the Vampire's negative effects. Description - The title presented to those who are the Vampire ancestor. **'Ruler of Gluttony:' Acquisition criteria - Acquisition of 「Gluttony」. Effect - Each ability of HP, MP and SP rise. A＋correction whenever status strengthening-type skill proficiency gained. The Ruler class privilege is acquired. Description - The title presented to those who rule gluttony. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pain Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Thread Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Acid Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Berserkers Category:Creation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:System Users Category:Mace Users Category:Immortals Category:Card Users Category:Geniuses Category:Isekai Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users